Florida Department of Agriculture - Project Summary The Florida Department of Agriculture and Consumer Services (FDACS) Division of Food Safety has been enrolled in the Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards MFRPS since 2008 as one of the original RRT programs. In this time we have been able to develop a framework for our manufactured food program, and have written and implemented many policies and procedures in order to improve our program and to comply with the MFRPS. This cooperative agreement will allow us the opportunity to reach significant to full conformance with the MFRPS. The continued involvement in the MFRPS by the Florida Department of Agriculture and Consumer Services Division of Food Safety will result in the improvement of our own program, as well as assisting with improvements of other manufactured food programs, resulting in increased consistency of programs throughout the country, which will in turn strengthen the integrated food safety network resulting in a safer food supply for the public.